marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Traci Bingham
| birth_place = Cambridge, Massachusetts, U.S. | sex = Female | height = 5'7" | bodytype = Buxom | measurements = | occupation = Actress/Model | yearsactive = 1994–present | charac = Lap Dancer in 1 episode }} Traci Bingham (born January 13, 1968) appears in a bit role as a dancer in The Jiggly Room in a season ten episode of Married with Children. Traci is perhaps best known for playing the part of Jordan Tate on the television series Baywatch between 1996 and 1998. Personal life Traci was born and raised in west Cambridge, Massachusetts, a north Boston suburb, to a librarian mother and an aircraft technician father.http://www.filmreference.com/film/33/Traci-Bingham.html Her mother is black and her father is of Cherokee Indian and Italian descent.http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-61112263.html - "my mother is black and Dad is part Cherokee Indian and Italian" Career Music videos In 1991, she appeared in the video for Good Vibrations by fellow Boston natives Marky Mark (better known now as actor Mark Wahlberg) and the Funky Bunch. Eight years later, she appeared in the video for I Really Like It by Harlem World featuring Mase and Kelly Price. Acting on television Bingham began her career in minor acting roles. Aside from Baywatch, Bingham's appearances include the television series D.R.E.A.M. Team and Beverly Hills, 90210, and the film Demon Knight. She also played minor roles in the popular American sitcoms The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and Married with Children. Reality television Bingham has appeared on a number of reality television programmes. In 2004 she was in the second series of The Surreal Life. Her cast mates included Ron Jeremy, Vanilla Ice, Erik Estrada, Tammy Faye Bakker and Trishelle Cannatella. Two years later, she flew to England to appear in Celebrity Big Brother 2006 where she made it to the final six contestants and was evicted on the final night of the show. She befriended Maggot, the rapper from Goldie Looking Chain, but was ridiculed by the singer Pete Burns. She selected Families of SMA as the charity to receive a donation from her participation in the show because her niece had died from Spinal muscular atrophy (SMA). In 2007, Bingham appeared on VH1's The Surreal Life: Fame Games and won the $100,000 Goldenpalace.net Grand Prize. In 2008, Bingham appeared on Fox Reality's Gimme My Reality Show! competing with six other celebrities to get their own reality show. Other television In 2008, Bingham also appeared on The 2008 World Magic Awards television show.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000943/ Two years later, she appeared on the Comedy Central Roast of David Hasselhoff.The Comedy Central Roast of David Hasselholf Modelling Bingham has posed for Playboy Magazine on a number of occasions. In June 1998, she posed for a "Babes of Baywatch" issue along with Donna D'Errico, Marliece Andrada, Pamela Anderson, Yasmine Bleeth, Carmen Electrs, Gena Lee Nolin, and Erika Eleniak. In 2005, Bingham was hired as a spokesmodel by Empire Poker, an online gambling site. Filmography Television work References External links * * *Traci's MySpace page *Photo Gallery [ Category:Actors Category:Guest stars